In general, in construction machines, working devices including booms or buckets are operated by hydraulic pressure to support a heavy load, and in order to provide hydraulic pressure, hydraulic pipes made of flexible rubber or metal are complicatedly installed adjacent to a boom structure.
The hydraulic pipes for the construction machine may be manufactured in various forms according to the strength of hydraulic pressure or requirements for the working devices, and particularly, hydraulic pipes for operating the booms, arms and buckets are fixed to the boom structure through a plurality of fixing devices for pipes in such a fashion that necessary hydraulic pressure is supplied without being prevented by moving traces generated by ascent, descent and rotation of the working devices.
However, because the construction machines or working devices require high specification in length and weight of hydraulic pipes when the hydraulic pipes are assembled, a high degree of competency for assembly is needed, and the number of working processes for setting positions of pipes, mounting clamps, fixing the pipes using jigs or cranes for mounting the pipes is largely increased.
In the meantime, Korean Utility Model Laid-open No. 1998-011572 discloses a hydraulic pipe fixing apparatus for heavy equipment. FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic diagrams of the hydraulic hose fixing apparatus for heavy equipment according to the prior art. In Korean Utility Model Laid-open No. 1998-011572, the hydraulic pipe fixing apparatus includes: a hose clamp 1 having a plurality of annular portions 1a formed integrally and cut at one side so as to make hydraulic hoses 10 closer; and a fixing bracket 2 for fixing the clamp 1 to one side of a boom structure, so that the hydraulic hoses are neatly fixed on the boom structure 100.
Accordingly, it is well known that the structure, according to the prior art, can prevent damage due to friction generated between the hydraulic hoses 10 and enhance maintainability.
However, the hydraulic pipe fixing apparatus for heavy equipment, according to the prior art, can reduce friction between the hydraulic hoses 10 in the state where the hose clamp 1 is first mounted outside the hydraulic hoses 10, but the hose clamp 1 and the hydraulic hoses 10 are still vibrating or shaking on the boom structure 100, and such a movement of the hydraulic hoses may increase the risk of accidents.
That is, when the hydraulic hoses are disassembled or assembled, the movement occurs in a state where the hydraulic hoses are mounted inside the hose clamp 1, and hence, an additional jig for disassembling and assembling the hydraulic hoses 10 are needed and additional processes for preventing the movement are required. Moreover, the prior art has another problem in that it is difficult to regulate the exact positions of the hose clamp 1 and the hydraulic hoses 10 before the fixing bracket 2 is completely assembled.